In the real estate industry, there have been a number of patents issued for various feedback systems to communicate lockbox system information to a central computer system. Due to the remote nature of the placement of lockboxes, previous inventions have relied heavily upon the electronic key to carry the remote data back for upload to a central computer system during the key refresh or renewal cycle. One inherent problem with this method is there often is a time delay between the actual showing event and the reporting of data to a centralized database. For example, some real estate agents forget to renew or refresh their electronic key, and therefore, showing data is not uploaded in a timely fashion. The real estate market thrives on timely communication and action by its agents. Several methods have been attempted by companies such as GE-Supra to improve the reliability and speed at which data is exchanged between the lockbox and central computer system. One such method taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,443 suggests that agents accessing lockboxes have redundant access log information written to their key such that the overall probability is increased that information is uploaded in a timely basis. Unfortunately, while this method marginally improves information exchange speed, there still could be a significant deficit in the timeliness of the information reported, due to the system inherently relying on the random actions of other agents in the system and the fact that this method essentially relies upon multiple showings in a very short period to be effective. Another such attempt taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,402 suggests that all users carry an electronic key equipped with a wireless data capability such that lockbox system information is exchanged more quickly. In the system described in this patent, agents are required to use more cumbersome and expensive key devices to achieve the benefits of the system. While this system could be practical in an ideal world, the reality is not all agents wish to encumber themselves with expensive wireless data devices just to assist other agents in exchanging lockbox system information.
It has become realized that only a very small percentage of agents working with a given lockbox system will actually avail themselves of this type of technology. All of the aforementioned attempts have failed due to the fundamental reliance on 100% participation or 100% consistent actions of agents in a lockbox system. But none of these solutions allow the listing agent to gain definitive control over the reliable, consistent and timely reporting of lockbox activity and other information exchange needs of the real estate agent.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention will overcome the probable lack of timeliness in the communication infrastructure of the prior art systems and provide the listing agent the ability to ensure that timely data exchange occurs as their business needs dictate.